LOVERS
by Felix D. Bender
Summary: Karena insiden 'ciuman' itu Naruto kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Disatu sisi dia menyesalkan insiden itu, tapi di lain sisi Naruto merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya saat melihat Minato dan Shion yang hampir berciuman./ AU total, Yaoi, Sho-Ai, N Straight.
1. Chapter 1: My First Kiss!

**LOVERS****Naruto Uzuso**

**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre: T (semi-M)

Pairs: MinaNaru, slight MinaShion, MadaMina. Tentang kisah cinta segitiga. Tapi, inti ceritanya hanya MinaNaru.

Warnings: AU, OOC, kissing scene, Typo & whatsoever. Yaoi N straight.

A/N: Disini Minato, Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikit pun. Madara tidak pakai topeng, N wajahnya bisa readers liat di komik Naruto (gak tau chapter berapa) di _cover_nya kalau tidak salah.

Tulisan _center_ itu adalah pesan moral yang ingin disampaikan oleh Author disini.

**Chapter 1: OMG! My first kiss…**

Terkadang secercah cahaya kecil bisa menghantam kegelapan yang besar.

. . .

"Naruto! Kesini kau! Jangan lari! Kau belum mengerjakan tugas dari Pak Jiraiya, sedikit pun!"

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga seperti itu menjadi sebuah hal yang sangat amat biasa di Universitas Konohagakure. Aksi kejar-kejaran turut menyertai teriakan-teriakan itu.

Tampaklah pemuda blonde dengan pakaian acak-acakan, dan ada sepotong roti di mulutnya. Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sudah memacu kemampuan berlarinya. Seperti akan ada vampire yang akan menggigitnya dari belakang jika ia berhenti berlari.

"Saku-_chaaann_. Elo 'kan udah nyelesein tugas itu bareng Sasuke. Kenapa gue lagi yang kena?" Teriaknya sambil berlari. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dia berhent berlari, bisa saja gadis yang mengejarnya itu akan membunuhnya. Gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald itu, sebaya dengan Naruto. Ya, nyawanya sedang dipertaruhkan dalam insiden ini. Hii. . Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Apalagi jika kejadian itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Sakura-_chaann_, please.. Kali ini aja biarin gue tenang. . ." Mohon Naruto dengan amat sangat. Dirapatkan tangannya dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang berharap maut tak menjemputnya kali ini. Mimpi buruknya setiap malam tentang malaikat pencabut nyawa membuatnya trauma jika dikejar-kejar Sakura yang terbuai nafsu membunuh. Dan roti di mulut Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi karena sudah masuk ke dalam organ pencernaannya.

"NARUTOOO! Jangan lari lagi atau kalo lo tertangkap, bakal gue cincang lo!" Ah, gawat! Tinggal beberapa meter lagi Sakura memegang kerah baju Naruto. Tapi, sayang beribu sayang karena Naruto semakin memacu kecepatannya begitu menyadari aura mencekam semakin menusuk.

Benar, Sakura tak main-main kali. Sudah sering Naruto tak mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dia hanya mengandalkan teman-temannya.

Andai saja Naruto lebih memilih membantu menemani Sakura dan Sasuke dalam melakukan suatu riset, pastilah nasib tragis ini tak akan menerjangnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke hampir diculik gara-gara melakukan riset itu. Mereka berdua (yang harusnya bertiga), melakukan riset di bar terkenal di Konoha. Bar itu dipenuhi dengan wanita mau pun lelaki yang menjajakan diri. Orang-orang mabuk, dll.

Mereka menyamar sebagai salah satu pelanggan di bar itu. Dan menemui gremo disana untuk diriset (secara rahasia).

Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan, mereka akhirnya pergi. Tetapi, di gank sempit mereka dihadang belasan preman.

"Boo``, ada preman Sasuke-kun``" Goda Sakura yang lalu ber-_acting_dengan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sasuke.

Suasana mencekam mengintervensi gank sempit itu.

"Oh, elo cewek ya?" Suara tanpa nada bersalah yang keluar dari salah satu mulut mulut preman itu lantas membuat emosi Sakura meledak-ledak. Dia yang super sekseh ini diragukan statusnya sebagai cewek. What the heck?

"Dia itu cowok. Liat aja dari _body_nya. Tapi, walau rada-rada _bences_ sih," celetuk preman satunya yang membuat Sakura mendidih, meletup-letup. Bodynya yang, wahh, membuat siapa saja berdecak kagum. Tapi, memang sih, dadanya terlihat agak 'rata' karena pakaian ketat yang digunakannya.

"U-APWAA?"

Kehisterisan Sakura itu nampaknya akan berdampak buruk bagi Sasuke. Gendang telinga Sasuke bisa saja rusak mendadak mendengar suara ultrasonik itu. Bahkan teriakan Sakura itu mampu membuat tong sampah yang tak berdosa di dekat mereka oleng dan ambruk.

"Sakura, tenanglah," kata Sasuke pelan sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kuunn_. Sorry, tadi kelepasan ehehehehe," ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah 180 derajat jika Sasuke 'menenangkan'nya.

Semua preman disitu pada _sweatdrop._

"Ehem, ehem, serang N culik mereka!" Komando salah seorang preman.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya beres. Kita pergi yuk Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura yang lalu menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Hnn. . ." Sasuke pun mengangguk.

Sakura dan Sasuke melenggang pergi dari gang sempit itu. Tampaklah para preman tadi terkapar. Poor you all.

"NARUTOOO! Balik lo kesini! Gue mau cincang elo!"

Suara Sakura yang menggema itu membuat Naruto semakin mempercepat berlarinya. Naruto jadi berpikir, lebih seram Sakura yang sedang marah daripada Godzilla yang kelaparan. Hii~~, Naruto bisa terus bermimpi buruk jika membayangkannya.

"Sakura-_channnn_, gue mohon, sekali ini aja maafin gue. Gue janji bakalan bantu kalian ngerjain tugas kelompok. Jangan kejar gue lagi."

Seakan tak memperdulikan permohonan Naruto, Sakura masih tetap terus mengejarnya.

Gawat! Naruto menemui jalan buntu. 'Gimana nih?' Naruto harap-harap cemas dalam hatinya. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan naik ke lantai berikutnya melalui tangga di sampingnya. Tapi, itu 'kan area para seniornya. Tapi, bagaimana ini? Jika dia tidak naik, mungkin saja nyawanya akan sulit tertolong. Tapi, kalau naik, bisa-bisa 'dimakan' oleh seniornya.

Bagaimana ini...?

Sakura semakin mendekat. Diperlambatnya kecepatan berlarinya. Raut kelelahan tak tampak di wajahnya. Seperti seekor macan yang menemukan kucing. Sakura yakin, Naruto tak akan sanggup untuk pergi ke lantai berikutnya.

10 meter.

7 meter.

5 meter. . .

'Dapat kau!'

Tapi, Sakura salah sangka. Ternyata Naruto berani naik dengan kecepatan yang dipacu.

"Naruto! Jangan lari!" Seakan tak takut habis suaranya Sakura terus meneriaki Naruto agar mau berhenti berlari. Percuma, rasa takut Naruto yang sudah stadium akhir itu terhadap Sakura yang sedang dilanda nafsu membunuh tak akan membuatnya berhenti berlari. Walaupun dia sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga.

.

.

Kelelahan tak akan membuatku meyerah. Segenap seluruh staminaku yang terkuras tak boleh menjadi sebuah perjuangan yang sia-sia.

. . .

"Mina-_kun_ itu suara apa ya?"

"Entahlah."

Minato Namikaze. Siapa yang tak mengenal dirinya. Dirinya yang punya paras yang menarik, dan otaknya yang terbilang jenius. Siapa pun akan bertekuk lutut.

Shion. Teman semenjak kecil Minato. Rambut pirangnya yang cerah, sikap yang sangat ramah. Seperti tak ada kekurangan sama sekali.

Mereka berdua adalah sepasang sahabat tak terpisahkan. Tapi, jika ada perasaan lebih, tak salah juga, bukan?

. . .

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP. .

Derap langkah kaki itu semakin terasa. Seperti orang berlari.

Minato dan Shion yang sedang berjalan berdampingan itu turut merasakan suara langkah kaki yang cepat dan suara-suara yang seperti teriakan. Berulang-ulang.

Minato, yang sedang pakaian biasanya itu hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berjalan sangat-amat santai. Sementara Shion di sebelahnya, sedang menenteng beberapa buku di depan, dan tas di belakang.

Di depan mereka, beberapa meter lagi ada tikungan ke kiri. Di balik tikungan itu ada tangga ke lantai sebelumnya (lantai 2) universitas ini.

. . .

BRUKK. .

. . .

Semua _shock_. Sakura dan Shion hanya dapat mengatup-ngatupakn mulutnya. Pemandangan di depan mereka sudah tidak etis.

Naruto telah melakukan kesalahan dengan pergi ke lantai 3.

Betapa tidak? Pemandangan di depan mereka, tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur.

_First Kiss_Naruto sudah direnggut oleh mahasiswa seniornya yang bernama Minato Namikaze (salah Naruto sendiri).

Naruto berada di atas tubuh Minato. Bibir bertemu bibir.

Kancing kemeja Naruto yang sebagian terbuka, terutama bagian atasnya membuat orang lain yang lewat disitu akan salah paham. Naruto tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Masih terlalu _shock_ untuk menerima semua ini.

Sedang Minato? Keadaannya juga sama seperti Naruto. Masih terlalu _shock_.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama tanpa ada yang berani mengintervensi.

Beberapa mahasiswa lain yang lewat disitu sedikit tercengang, tapi toh akhirnya mereka cuek dan menganggap tak terjadi apa-apa.

Durasi ciuman yang hampir 4 menit di-interupsi oleh Sakura. Digaruknya sedikit belakang kepalanya.

"Ehem! Na-naru-Naruto. Ehmm, i-it-itu," Sakura gelagapan. Gugup menerpanya. Bukannya apa, Sakura merasa tidak enak jika teman baiknya itumenjadi bahan tontonan gratis oleh beberapa insan yang lewat. Adegan ini tak berada pada tempat yang tepat.

"Hah?" Naruto dan Minato sadar akan apa yang barusan terjadi setelah otaknya _loading_ selama 4 menit-an.

Naruto bangkit dari tubuh Minato dan membantu Minato berdiri.

"Ma-maaf. Kami tak sengaja," ucap Sakura pada Minato. Sakura beberapa kali membungkuk mengekspresikan rasa bersalahnya.

Naruto turut pula menundukkan kepalanya tanda penyesalan.

Serpihan penyesalan dicurahkan dalam untaian kata maaf.

"Eh? Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya insiden kecil koq. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

Wah semua seakan terlarut ke dalam suasana. Seorang Namikaze menganggap ini adalah hanya insiden kecil. Patut dipertanyakan. Sebuah ciuman, dianggap insiden kecil?

Mungkin Minato tak ingin terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Dan dia berpikir pemuda di depannya ini tak sengaja melakukannya.

. . .

BLUSHH~~. . .

Wajah Naruto memerah tatkala Minato mengancingkan semua kancing kemejanya. Kemeja Naruto yang semula acak-acakan, sekarang sudah rapi.

Minato kembali tersenyum. "Sudah rapi. Kalau begitu kami duluan." Dengan itu Minato dan Shion kembali meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit.

Naruto semakin tak percaya dengan realita ini. Semua seakan tak logis dalam benaknya.

Sakura yang tampangnya seperti monster apabila terbuai nafsu membunuh dan amarah, itu tak aneh bagi Naruto. Itu adalah hal biasa.

Tapi, ini? Ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh mahasiswa senior-nya. Dan seniornya itu adalah PRIA, pemirsa. Naruto seakan berada di ambang pintu kematian, menunggu bunyi terompet maut berdentang.

Lebih buruk dari amukan Sakura.

. . . . .

Saat pergolakan emosi yang begitu memuncak, ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh di dalam lubuk hati Naruto.

. . . . .

Sakura mulai merasa bersalah pada sobat bermata cobalt-nya itu. Betapa tidak? Sejak insiden 'perciuman tak sengaja' itu Naruto seakan tak punya semangat hidup. Dia selalu nunduk. Ini membuat dinding rasa bersalah dalam diri Sakura semakin tebal. Andai saja, dia tak mengejar Naruto, mungkin insiden itu tak terjadi.

Tapi, jangan salahkan Sakura. 'Aksi kejar-kejaran' itu adalah sebuah 'adat' yang harus dilakukan keduanya saat Naruto tak turut andil dalam kerja kelompok. Apalagi jika Sakura mengalami kesulitan.

Naruto juga bisa disalahkan dalam realita ini. Selama ini, Naruto tak pernah lari ke lantai 3 saat dikejar oleh Sakura. Kenapa dia malah nekat berlari ke lantai 3? Entahlah. Biasanya dalam keadaan apa pun, Naruto hanya akan lari di lantai dua, lantai di mana _room_-nya berada. Entah mengapa kai ini dia bergerak di luar kineja kendali otaknya.

"Naruto? Elo gak apa-apa 'kan?" Sakura mulai khawatir. Entah mengapa insiden tadi bisa terjadi. Tapi, sisi baiknya Naruto tak akan mendengar 'bunyi terompel maut' dari Sakura.

"Gak apa-apa koq," jawab Naruto dengan suara lemah. Dilihat dari air mukanya, tak ada semangat hidup sama sekali. Pandangannya masih tertumpu pada lantai yang dilaluinya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Segenap seluruh usahanya untuk mengembalikan senyum sobat blonde-nya itu hanya sia-sia.

'Aha, gue punya ide bagus.' Pikiran Sakura itu nampaknya akan mengembalikan sifat awal Naruto.

Dirogoh sakunya, dan mengambil sebuah ponsel (_qwerty, touchscreen, and so whatever_, sesuka _readers _aja). Dicarinya sebuah file suara. Dan _gottcha_, diputarnya agak pelan. Didekatkannya ponsel itu ke telinga Naruto.

Naruto _shock._

'Ahh, Nnn, arhh, lebih cepat. Nghh,. . .' Suara desahan-desahan itu mirip sekali dengan suara Naruto.

"Ini 'kan suara gue." Naruto semakin tak percaya.

Setelah diingat-ingatnya, dia pernah mendesah seperti itu. Tapi, bagaimana Sakura bisa merekamnya?

Naruto semakin panik. Lipatan kekesalan terpampang jelas di pelipisnya.

"Gue kencengin ah suaranya," ancam Sakura.

"Ja-JANGAN, Sakura_-chan_!"

Saking kerasnya teriakan Naruto, membuat puluhan pasang mata menghantam mereka. Detik selanjutnya, semua kembali seperti semula.

"Itu 'kan suara gue waktu dikerokin sama Shizune-_san_. Waktu gue masuk angin."

Kumpulan ingatan di memorynya itu sudah cukup menjadi sebuah pembelaan.

"Gitu donk," Sakura menghentikan suara itu dan memasukkan kembali _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sakura pun memacu kecepatannya walau pun tidak sampai berlari mendahului Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa cengo'.

"Dasar."

Penghiburan sangat dibutuhkan untuk menyiram kepenatan duka dan lara

.

.

"Aaahh. .." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

Mimpi apa Naruto semalam, sampai-sampai dia secara tidak sengaja berciuman dengan seorang seniornya. PRIA lagi.

Bukan mimpi aneh. Naruto hanya mimpi dikejar Sakura yang ngamuk-ngamuk. Seperti biasa.

Hamparan kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini terekam jelas di benaknya. Ciuman pertamanya sudah direnggut oleh kejadian tak disengaja.

"Argghh," Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya tanda frustasi.

Dia hanya ingin ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh kekasihnya. Tapi, beribu sayang. Naruto tak mempunyai kekasih. Dan lagi, ciuman pertamanya sudah tak ada lagi. Yang ada _second kiss_.

Yah, walaupun dia tak menyalahkan Sakura. Karena aksi kejar-kejaran memang hampir setiap hari terjadi.

Tapi, Naruto merasa sedikit tertarik dengan sang Minato, seniornya itu. Tapi, sedikit dan bukan berarti perasaan cinta, bukan?

Naruto memegang bibirnya. Dia memutar kembali adegan itu.

BLUSH. .

Muka Naruto memerah. "Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kata-kata itu diucapkan bak mantra.

Naruto memiringkan posisi berbaringnya. Ditutup matanya perlahan.

Alam mimpi buruk sedang menunggunya.

_First sight_ dengan orang spesial akan diwarnai dengan kejadian tak terduga.

**.**

**T**

**.**

**B**

**.**

**C**

**.**

A/N: Akhirnya bersambung juga. Maaf, kalo awalnya agak aneh awalnya, tapi seiring jalannya cerita akan nymabung koq. Chapter ini emang sengaja dibikin pendek karena masih permulaan. Chapter depan akan lebih panjang koq. Asal readers mau nge-review fanfict ini.

Jika ingin fanfiksi ini berlanjut silahkan tekan kotak link review di bawah. .

One again, PLEASE REVIEW. . #jlep

.


	2. Chapter 2: Cemburu

**LOVERS****Naruto Uzuso**

The Real Story by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated: T(semi-M)

Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor, Friendship.

Pair: MinaNaru, slight MinaShion, MadaMina. MadaMina hanya pair yang mencerminkan persahabatan tapi belum muncul di chapter ini.

Warning: AU total, LeBaY, OOC, GaJe, Typo(s) & misstypo(s) maybe. Terkadang menggunakan 'gue N elo', terkadang 'aku N kamu' tergantung _mood_ Author.

**Chapter 2: Cemburu.**

Jalinan tali persahabatan penuh dengan banyak perasaan. Rasa cemburu akan menyelimuti jika melihat sahabat kita terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Mungkinkah penyebabnya adalah rasa cinta?

. . .

Usaha Sakura kemarin untuk mengembalikan keceriaan sobat blonde-nya itu nampaknya tak terlalu berdampak. Naruto masih tetap seperti tak memiliki sangat hidup.

Dari cara berjalannya yang terseok-seok saat memasuki ruang kuliahnya. Pandangan yang selalu tertumpu pada lantai. Seolah enggan melihat siapa pun. _Poor you_ Naruto.

Naruto memasuki ruangan tempat dia kuliah. Pandangan kosong dan tertumpu pada lantai. Segenap seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menciptakan suasana sepi. Hanya suara kicauan burung yang terdengar.

Mereka seperti melihat mahasiswa baru yang satu fakultas dengan mereka.

Sekarang, mereka sama sekali tak mengenali jati diri Naruto. Dystopia pun terjadi.

Naruto duduk di kursi yang paling pojok belakang. Disamping kanannya ada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku Novel. Sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan suasana kelasnya pagi ini. Maklumlah, Sasuke sedang menikmati alunan senda lagu dari Handphonenya.

Hening. Sakura yang berada di depan meja Naruto juga tak berani ambil suara. Dia lebih memilih bungkam seribu bahasa. Rasa bersalah semakin menikamnya dalam-dalam.

Lima menit kemudian, setelah dari kondisi 'mati', kelas itu pun kembali ricuh. Ada yang sedang membicarakan artis Internasional, ada yang ngemil, ada yang tidur, ada yang bergossip ria sambil sesekali menjerit GaJe.

Suasana itu terasa tak lengkap dengan hengkangnya Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto menelungsupkan kepalanya di balik kedua tangan yang dilipatnya di atas meja. Pikirannya sedang melayang-layang saat ini. Dia masih tak percaya dengan 'insiden kecil' kemarin.

Walaupun dia sejenak melupakannya kemarin. Tapi, saat ini entah mengapa pikirannya terus melayang bersama memory insiden itu.

Sekarang di ruangan itu seperti ada dua orang 'Shikamaru'. Sepertinya Naruto tertular syndrome, penyakit tidur Shikamaru. Bedanya, Naruto tak benar-benar terlelap. Dia hanya menikmati masa kehampaannya.

Hengkangnya Sakura dan Naruto dalam membuat 'ramai', membuat kelas itu merasakan ada yang kurang.

Sakura mengikuti jejak Sasuke, dengan membaca sebuah buku novel dan mendengarkan dentangan lagu dari _handphone_-nya.

GREKKK. . .

Semuanya langsung bungkam saat menyaksikan dosen mereka, 'Orochimaru-kun'. Dosen fakultas sospol itu memang sengaja ingin dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-kun'.

Dia berasumsi bahwa dirinya masihlah sangat muda untuk dipanggil 'Pak'. Dasar dosen narsis! Muka udah reyot-peyot begitu, ngakunya muda? Hah? Muda? Tanda-tanda kiamat sudah dekat. Inner semua mahasiswa sospol itu saat mengingat-ingatnya.

"Pagi, anak-anak," sapa Orochimaru dengan wajah yang… Euh, amit-amit dah.

"Pagi."

"Pagi."

Kebanyakan (dibaca: semuanya) membalas salam 'Orochimaru-kun' dengan sangat ogah-agahan. Poor you Oro-san.

"Kumpulkan hasil riset kalian," perintah Orochimaru pada semua mahasiswa sospol di kelas itu. Mahasiswa di ruangan itu mendapat 2 tugas sekaligus dari dosen berbeda. Untung aja tugas itu bisa disamakan (hasil risetnya). So, tidak _double_ mengerjakannya.

Segenap perwakilan dari masing-masing kelompok, mengumpulkan hasil riset mereke. Terkecuali Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke.

Diantara mereka bertiga tak ada satu pun yang bergeming dari posisinya. Sakura yang mengikuti 'ritual' baru, Sasuke yang sudah pada 'ritual' lamanya, sedang Naruto sama sekali tak ada niat untuk memikirkan sekelilingnya.

Aksi ketiganya, membuat kelas hening seketika. Hingga akhirnya Orochimaru membuka bajunya (WOY!), Ralat! –Orochimaru buka suara.

"Ehem, Sasuke-_san_, Sakura-_san_, Naruto-_san_… Mana hasil riset kalian?" Tanya Orochimaru yang berusaha ramah.

'Ribet amat dah,' inner Orochimaru.

Hening.

Semua mahasiswa di ruangan itu sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Merasa dikacangin, Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. Aura mencekam semakin menikam seluruh penghuni ruangan itu _expect_ Orochimaru (_of course_), Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke manggut-manggut bergantian menimati alunan lagu. Sedang Naruto masih dengan muka suramnya, masih tetap tak menegakkan kepalanya.

BRAKK~~.

Meja Naruto digebrak. Pelaku utamanya adalah Orochimaru.

"Nghh? Apa'an sih Sakura?" Naruto mulai risih. Dipegangnya sebuah buku di depannya (tanpa melihatnya) dan…

PLOKK. . . Buku yang tebalnya wow itu mendarat mulus di wajah Orochimaru. Semua penghuni kelas menahan tawa expect Orochimaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura.

Semua langsung bungkam saat diberi _death glare_ terbaik Orochimaru. Aura mencekam kembali mengintimidasi.

"Eh? Chi-kuen. Oppss, maksud saya ada Orochimaru-kun. Kami sampai _boring_ nungguin. Silahkan kembai lagi ke depan Oro-_kun_," kata Sakura ramah, earphone, sudah tak tampak lagi tergantung di telinganya. Diusahakan senyumnya tetap terpampang di parasnya. (Chi-kuen = chiken, artinya ayam. Hahaha).

Amarah Orochimaru sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Untung saja amarahnya bisa diredam. Akhirnya dia mengikuti intruksi Sakura untuk balik lagi ke podiumnya (sebenarnya, siapa sih yang dosen?).

"Oh iya, sampai lupa. Ehehehe," Sakura mulai cengengesan. Diambilnya kertas dengan ketebalan 5 halaman. Lalu, dikumpulkannya ke Orochimaru.

Sungguh sial benar Orochimaru hari ini.

Daripada dia mengamuk, mending Orochimaru meyuruh salah satu mahasiswa yang mempresentasekan hasil risetnya.

"Sakura_-san_, bisakah Anda mempresentasekannya? Kalau begitu silahkan maju," kata Orochimaru lemas.

.

.

Orochimaru keluar dari ruangan itu.

Beberapa jam telah mereka lewati dalam penjelasan tak berujung dari 'Orochimaru-kun'.

Kini saatnya mereka berhamburan keluar. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ke lapangan sepakbola, ke perpustakaan (untuk pacaran), dll.

Naruto tetap terjebak dalam pikirannya yang kalut. Tak ada niat untuk bergeming dari posisinya.

Dia tidak peduli, jika badannya akan susah digerakkan jika dia terus berada pada posisi tidur seperti itu.

Dia terus terjebak dalam rasionya yang tak dapat diajak kompromi. Tak mau berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu.

Serpihan penyesalan muncul di benaknya. Tapi, walau begitu ada sedikit perasaan di balik itu. Di satu sisi Naruto hanya ingin ciuman pertamanya, dia alami dengan wanita pujaannya. Ingat, WANITA.

Tapi, saat tersematkan ikrar itu… ciuman pertamanya sudah tidak ada lagi. Ciuman pertamanya… Sudah dilakukannya sebelum hasratnya tercapai.

Naruto masih terjebak dalam labirin kekosongan, sedang Sasuke sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Sasuke seakan tak ingin menjauhkan matanya dari novel yang dibacanya, walaupun ada gempa sekalipun.

Bicara tentang gempa, bukankah Sasuke sering mengalaminya? Kelasnya yang begitu bising itu seakan menjadi gempa tremor baginya. Sakura dan Naruto yang merupakan penyebab gempa terbesar, seolah berlakon sebagi jendral gempa tremor. Tapi, nampaknya jendral sedang sakit. Poor you Naruto.

Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu nampaknya nyaman mengikuti 'aliran' Sasuke. Ritual mendengarkan musik sambil membaca, seakan menjadi candu baginya saat ini.

Disaat Sasuke dan Sakura terjebak dalam euphoria alunan musik, Naruto, semakin mengenaskan nasibnya.

. . .

'Benar! Kenapa gue begini? Cuma ciuman koq. Aku bisa bangkit. Aku bisa bangkit.' Naruto merapalkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang seperti mantra.

Diangkatnya tubuhnya berdiri tegak. Tangannya terkepal. Matanya terbiaskan akan semangat masa muda. Ekspresinya begitu tegar.

"Naruto kembali dengan semangatnya. Hahaha!" Naruto telah mengikrarkannya. Segenap penghuni ruangan itu yang masih tersisa bertepuk tangan, _except_ Sasuke dan Sakura.

PLOK.

PLOK.

PLOK.

Tapi, detik selanjutnya Naruto baru sadar, ternyata tak ada penghuni lain di ruangan itu selain Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru (yang terjebak dalam alam mimpi), dan… dirinya.

Naruto merasa malu sendiri. Untung saja Sasuke dan Sakura masih berada dalam dimensi dentuman alunan melodi lagu.

Tapi, kenapa ada suara tepuk tangan?

Naruto harus mengetahui apa atau siapa yang mendapat tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah itu… yang seharusnya untuknya.

ASTAJIMM. . . Nampaknya Naruto sudah haus akan kebanggan itu.

Suara tepuk tangan itu berasal dari luar (ya iyalah. 'Kan udah tersiratkan tadi).

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan itu dengan wajah yang sewot.

DEG. .

Naruto. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Kejadian di hadapan penglihatannya itu seakan menghujam jantungnya.

Minato Namikaze. Pria yang merenggut ciuman pertamanya (atau sebaliknya?). Saat ini… menindih Shion. Tapi, dilihat dari posisinya, dengan kedua siku dipakai sebagai penopang, nampaknya itu kejadian 'tak sengaja'.

Naruto tahu. Naruto tahu dia tak pantas merasakan hatinya eerrr,, sedikit sakit. Apalah hubungannya dengan seniornya itu? Naruto hanyalah pemuda yang tak sengaja mencium seniornya itu. Tak lebih.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan itu berhenti seketika saat Minato bangkit dari posisinya, dan membantu Shion berdiri.

Naruto tersenyum miris saat melihat kepergian Minato dan Shion yang menaiki tangga ke lantai 3.

Kenapa ini? Ada apa ini? Suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan.

Naruto seakan membisu. Ada apa dengan perasaannya? Dia tak begitu mengerti. Saat dia melihat adegan tadi… hatinya seakan terisis.

'Sadar Naruto. Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa,' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto tak begitu mengerti tentang apa perasaannya pada seniornya itu. Semoga saja itu bukan cinta.

. . .

"Haaahh…" Naruto menghela nafas. Terasa begitu membingungkan. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah merasa terlalu terobsesi terhadap sesuatu.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya keluar ruang kelasnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam 'ritual' mereka.

Sekarang tujuan Naruto hanya satu. Restoran Ichiraku Ramen yang berdekatan dengan kampusnya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa begitu lapar. Mungkin karena energynya telah hampir terkuras habis setelah memikirkan 'pemikiran tak berujung' barusan.

Semakin dipercepat langkahnya. Tapi, ekspresinya berubah lagi menjadi murung.

Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi seperti seorang yang tak memiliki tujuan hidup seperti ini.

Awalnya dia menyesalkan ciuman itu. Tapi, mengapa hatinya terasa lumayan… sakit saat melihat posisi Minato dan Shion tadi seperti itu.

Segera digelengkan kepalanya. Naruto sungguh terjebak dalam dilema saat ini (…menjadi sebuah dilema. Apa yang.. Woy! Ini bukan lirik lagu!)

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya telah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Restorant Ichiraku Ramen. Ya, sebuah restoran yang hanya menyediakan beragam jenis makanan ramen.

Naruto melewati berjalan melewati pintu. Duduk di salah satu kursi dengan nomor meja 10. Dia sendirian duduk di tempat itu. Seperti hatinya yang merasa hampa.

"Naruto ya. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Oh, Ayame-_san_. Aku pesan ramen biasa saja," jawab Naruto. Naruto seakan tak punya nafsu makan sama sekali. Andai saja ada Chouji yang bisa membagikan nafsu makan padanya saat ini, dapat dipastikan Naruto akan sangat berterima kasih.

Disaat seperti ini nafsu makannya seakan merosot drastis.

"Tidak seperti biasanya."

Seusai mengatakan itu, Ayame, anak pemilik restoran itu langsung melenggang pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Naruto.

Disaat seperti ini Naruto butuh penghiburan. Andai saja dia mempunyai teman untuk mencurahkan apa yang dia rasakan. Temen curhat, seperti itu.

"Haahh…" Sekali lagi Naruto menghel nafas berat, seolah berusaha mengeluarkan kendala dalam kinerja otaknya.

Sudah juga hidup sendiri. Ya, kedua orang tua Naruto sudah meninggal sejak dia lahir ke dunia ini.

Sedangkan sekarang, hanya kakeknya, Jiraiya yang membiayai hidupnya.

Membayarkan uang kuliah, menyewakan apartemen untuk Naruto dan kebutuhan hidup yang lain. Naruto memang sengaja disuruh tinggal sendiri, untuk membuat Naruto hidup mandiri, tentunya. Seminggu sekali Jiraiya mengunjungi apartemen Naruto.

Dinding skeptis Naruto begitu tebal saat ini.

. . . .

"Naruto, ini pesananmu. Selamat menikmati," Ayame menyodorkan pesanan Naruto.

SKIP. . .

Labirin kebimbangan membawaku ke dalam suatu… dilema.

.

.

"Shion-_chan_. Maaf tentang yang tadi ya?" Minato harap-harap cemas (?), ingin dimaafkan oleh Shion.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam suatu ruangan (tempat belajar tentunya).

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa koq."

Meski begitu, di dalam hati Shion merasa agak malu. Kejadian itu disaksikan oleh para junior mereka.

Minato yang ceroboh karena tak melihat belasan kelereng menggelinding ke arahnya dan tak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya atau junior-juniornya itu yang melakukan kesalahan, tak ada yang terlalu mengerti.

Shion merasa ada gejolak aneh di dalam darahnya saat kejadian tadi, di lantai 2. Saat Minato tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpanya. Untung saja mulut mereka tidak bertemu.

"Ehmm, Minato-_kun_. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Boleh?" Ekspresi Shion tiba-tiba berubah membiaskan ketegasan dalam rangkaian kata-katanya.

"Hhh, boleh. Mau tanya apa?" Tanya Minato balik dengan wajah yang … euh,, menggemaskan?

"Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

DEG. . .

Jantungnya Minato seakan terbelah dua. Pertanyaan yang ingin dia hindari dari siapa pun. Termasuk Shion.

Dia tak ingin mengungkapkannya dulu, karena dia belum yakin dengan perasaannya.

Minato harus memastikan perasaannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Shion.

Tapi, lebih baik menjawab apa adanya daripada membohongi teman semenjak kecil, bukan?

"Entahlah. Aku tak begitu yakin," jawab Minato sekenanya.

"Ooohh…" Shion hanya pasrah. Tak ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan yang sudah _bejibun_di otaknya. Dia tahu Minato tak suka privasinya direcoki. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada terjadi hal buruk.

Tapi, Shion tak bisa lama-lama memendam pertanyaannya. Ada sebuah konklusi yang tertanam padanya sampai saat ini.

Akhirnya Shion memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung.

"Mina_-kun_. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pemuda kemarin?" Tanya Shion lagi. Pertanyaan ini sudah ingin dia tanyakan semenjak kemarin.

"Maksudmu?" Minato semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Itu. Yang namanya Na~~ Naarru—Narut. .." Shion berusaha merapalkan nama Naruto dengan benar. Tapi, apa daya. Daya ingatnya saat itu merosot drastis karena lumayan shok.

"Naruto. Mungkin maksudmu Naruto," tambah Minato meyakinkan.

"Iya, Naruto. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pemuda itu?" Tanya Shion untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Awalnya, memang agak 'berantakan'. Tapi, saat kukancingkan kemejanya… dia terlihat… manis," Minato tersenyum mengingat itu. Wajah terkejut Naruto, baginya terlihat manis.

DEGH. . .

Hati Shion seakan teriris belati. Hatinya terasa bagaikan dihujam ribuan jarum. Apa dia bilang? Naruto manis? Dan Minato tersenyum mengingatnya?

Baiklah Shion masih bisa diterima jika Minato tersenyum pada wanita.

Tapi, ini… seorang laki-laki.

What the... heck?

Shion kalah sebelum bertarung. Dan lagi, dia kalah dengan seorang juniornya. Laki-laki pula.

Tapi, belum dapat dipastikan juga. Mungkin Minato hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Ya, Naruto lebih pantas menjadi adik Minato.

Rambut yang sama persis, walaupun rambut Naruto lebih pendek sedikit.

Kedua pasang mata cobalt yang persis, menyematkan akan pesona. Naruto hanya boleh jadi adiknya Minato. Tak boleh lebih.

Hubungan mereka tak boleh lebih dari itu.

Tunggu. Tapi, kenapa Shion yang harus mengatur hidup Minato. Minato mau pacaran dengan siapa pun itu bukan urusannya. Siapa dia?

Shion hanyalah teman semenjak kecil Minato. Tak lebih, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat baik. Ya, tak lebih. Dan juga Shion sepertinya memiliki perasaan lebih pada Minato. Shion mencintai Minato layaknya perempuan yang mencintai laki-laki.

"Haloo? Shion_-chan_?" Minato melambaikan tangan kanannya tepat di hadapan wajah Shion. Berharap sobat merahnya itu tersadar dari alam lamunan.

"Eh? I-iya. A-ada apa?"

Shion cemburu pada seorang bocah? What the….?

"Sepertinya kau melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Minato pada Shion yang telah mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"I-itu. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Shion yang kelabakan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan, aku tak ingin merusak privasimu. Kau boleh tak memberitahuku."

Minato mengerti perilaku Shion. Semua yang ada pada Shion, Minato dapat mengetahuinya. Kebersamaan mereka yang belasan tahun sebagai sahabat itu membuat mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

Tapi, tidak biasanya Shion menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang penting. Minato tak mau ambil pusing, dianggapnya saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalau kau sendiri. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Naruto?" Minato juga ingin mengetahui pendapat Shion.

Shion agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Minato. Shion tak ingin Minato tahu jika dirinya tak terlalu menyukai Naruto.

Bagi Shion, Naruto adalah saingan. Dalam urusan asmara. Terpaksa Shion harus sedikit berbohong.

"Ehm, lumayan. Tidak terlalu buruk," jawab Shion sekenanya.

"Maksudmu?" Minato mulai tidak yakin dengan jawaban Shion.

"Ya?"

"Kau menjawab. Seolah sedang menyeleksi calon suami," kata Minato. Digaruknya kepalanya yang memang tidak gatal sama sekali.

BLUSHH~~

Wajah Shion memerah, dan hampir menyamai warna merah tomat. Apa-apaan sih Minato?

'Lebih baik aku menjawab seperti itu daripada kujawab,… aku tidak meyukainya karena berpontesi merenggutmu dari sisiku..' Inner Shion jengkel.

Hah? Merebut Minato dari sisinya? Sejak kapan Shion jadi pacar Minato? Hanya dalam angannya saat itu.

"A-apa…?" Shion akhirnya berhasil menormalkan kembali ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda. Atau… jangan-jangan kau ingin menjadikannya sebagai calon suamimu. Ingat dia lebih muda darimu lhoo…? Hahaha…"

Wajah Shion memerah kembali, dan kini merahnya menyaingi warna kepiting rebus.

Minato sangat senang menjahili Shion. Entah mengapa dengan melihat wajah Shion yang memerah membuat hati Minato terasa tenang.

Hah?

Labirin kebimbangan terus menyesatkanku pada jurang tak berujung.

.

.

Naruto masih mengaduk-aduk ramennya. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menyusupkannya ke organ pencernaannya.

Bingung.

Awalnya Naruto,… semangatnya telah kembali. Tapi, saat melihat Minato yang hampir mencium seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah itu… membuat hatinya agak sakit.

Segenap semua semangatnya keceriannya seakan lenyap. Musnah dari dirinya.

Bahkan mie ramennya sudah tak layak makan lagi.

Pikirannya sedang melayang-layang.

PUKK. . .

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menepuk pundaknya. Dan ada juga Sakura yang masih manggut-manggut (karena lagi denger musik).

"Sasuke? Ngapain kalian kesini?" Tanya Naruto sinis saat Sasuke dan Sakura ikut nimbrung di meja nomor 10-nya. Keduanya santai dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Begini caranya memperlakukan teman yang akan membantu?" Tanya Sakura sarkas setelah melepaskan earphone yang menyangkut di telinganya. Sakura mulai bertampang sadis. Untung saja Naruto sudah terbiasa akan sikap Sakura. Dia tahu Sakura itu perhatian padanya dan Sasuke. Walaupun kadang-kadang (dibaca: sering), caranya memang lumayan 'keras'.

"Iya-iya. Terserah kalian. Aku mau tidur," Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura. Hari ini dia sungguh malas bercengkrama dengan siapa pun. Seakan hidupnya tak berarti lagi.

"Naruto. Elo gak nyadar ya? Foto _kissu_ elo dengan Minato-san udah ada di HP gue. Tinggal di _upload_ aja. Beres deh" Dengan santainya Sasuke memainkan handphonenya di depan wajah Naruto.

Berharap Naruto mau sedikit memberikan perhatian pada apa yang dikatakannya.

'Dapat!' Naruto menggerakkan tangannya demi meraih ponsel Sasuke.

Tapi kegesitan Sasuke membuat Naruto harus menolehkan kepalanya. Memperlihatkan tatapan kosong dari matanya. Tersematkan akan rasa putus asa.

"Apa mau kalian? Gue lagi males nih."

Ya, ampun. Nampaknya Naruto lagi 'kumat' nih.

Sasuke tampak melipat kedua tangannya. Sebuah rencana yang tersusun berkat kerjasamanya dengan Sakura harus berhasil.

.

.

**~~TBC~~**

**A/N:** Maaf. Chapter ini masih pendek. Terdesak banget nih. Besok udah gak ada waktu lagi buat ngetik. Harus belajar karena hari Senin udah Ujian Sekolah. Aku juga harus telpon sana telpon sini buat nanya nomor HP temen-temen sekelas, supaya kalau Ujian bisa ngirim jawabannya. #GeDuBrakkk. . . Temen-temen N readers jangan ditiru ya?

Tapi, doain aja kakakku gak ngamuk kalo laptopnya ku pake' ngetik dalam masa Ujian Sekolah-ku. Tapi, tenang aja. Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan fanfiksi ini, paling cepat 2 minggu lagi bakaln ku-update (gak ada yang nunggu). Ehehehehe.

Oke, langsung aja ke Balesan Review~~. . .

N satu lagi, yang bales review kali ini adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Silahkan (?).. . . .

* * *

Sasuke: Ehem, yang pertama datang dari **Aneh-kun**, dia bilang bingung mau pasang ekspresi gimana. Terserah. Makasih deh kalo gitu.

Sakura: Jangan kasar-kasar donk. Ehem. Selanjutnya dari **Anon,***masangpenyumpal telinga* Bagus deh kalo gitu. N kayaknya gak bisa update kilat. Palingan dua minggu lagi Author bakalan update fanfict aneh ini karena diterjang Ujian Sekolah dan persiapan Ujian Nasional.

Sasuke: Selanjutnya dari **via sasunaru**. . Bagus deh kalo gitu.

Sakura: Next! **OraRi HinaRa,**barusan Author bisikin ke gue gak bisa janji katanya. Tapi, bakal diusahain. Memang ada typo karena gak sempet dibaca ulang. Terima kasih karena udah review. . .

Sasuke: Selanjutnya dari **Arisu KuroNeko**, daripada bingung pilih dua-duanya aja. Hehehe. Review lagi ya...

Sakura: Dari **Viero D. Eclipse,** ini bener Viero-san 'kan? Kan? Author sempet gak percaya tuh. . Semoga aja iya. Iya, ada MinaNaru AU #ikutjoget.. .

Sasuke: WOY! Ini bukan panggung dangdut.

Sakura: Iya, iya. Tapi, ini beneran Viero D. Eclipse 'kan? #ditampar. Review lagi ya?

Terima kasih kami dedikasikan kepada yang telah me-review, membaca, dan memasukkan fanfiksi ini ke dalam Favorite Story-nya. Terima kasih lagi.

* * *

A/N: Akhir kata PLEASE REVIEW! Sangat dibutuhkan yang namanya Review. . #jleb

.


End file.
